Glück im Unglück
by StAngry
Summary: Die Weasleys erleiden einen Wasserschaden und Fred wird kurzerhand in Georges Zimmer einquatiert,Twincest
1. Chapter 1

Charaktere: Die Weasleys

Sparte:Twincest

* * *

Glück im Unglück

,,Oh nein was ist das"? Fred Weasley, der ältere der beiden Weasley Zwillinge stand in seinem Zimmer und traute seinen Augen nicht, mitten in seinem Zimmer befand sich eine große Wasserlache. ,,Das ist doch nicht wahr, jetzt sind auch noch meine Socken naß, iih. Er sah sich genau im um, konnte aber nichts entdecken woher das Wasser kam. ,,Mum, komm mal bitte, ich glaub wir haben einen Rohrbruch". Molly Weasley die Mutter der beiden chaotischen Zwillinge eilte sofort in Freds Zimmer. ,,Oh Schatz, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein, dein halbes Zimmer steht ja unter Wasser." ,,Übertreib doch nicht so Mum, das ist doch nur eine kleine Wasserlache, sie kommt von der gelben Wand da", sagte Fred und zog sich dabei seine nassen Socken aus. ,,Auf der anderen Seite von dieser Wand ist das Bad, mein Schatz, los komm mit" Die beiden stapften ins Bad und fanden auch schnell das defekte Rohr. Molly begann zu fluchen, das kommt jetzt wirklich unpassend, dass können wir uns doch gar nicht leisten, da müssen wohl die Ersparnisse herhalten". Molly war sichtlich in Sorge über die bevorstehenden Reparaturkosten und verließ traurig das Badezimmer. ,,Und wo soll ich heute schlafen Mum?" fragte ein schlechtgelaunter Fred. ,,Na bei deinem Bruder natürlich, nimm dir das Gästebett vom Dachboden, so ich muss jetzt runter". ,,Okay Mum, dann stell ich mir schon mal das Gästbett bereit. Fred ging auf den Dachboden, klemmte sich das Gästebett unter den Arm uns marschierte in Georges Zimmer. ,,Was machst du denn hier mit dem Bett, Bruderherz?" ,,Ich muss bei dir schlafen, da in meinen Zimmer eine große Wasserlache ist" , antwortete ein schnaubener Fred, der das Bett vor Georges Fenster stellte. ,,Was eine Wasserlache, ein Rohrbruch?" ,,Ja das stimmt, jetzt müssen die Ersparnisse herhalten, Mum ist total fertig. ,,Das ist echt blöd sowas, aber eine gute Sache hat es, wir können endlich mal wieder zusammen in einem Zimmer schlafen, sowie vor 10 Jahren". ,,Ja", sagte Fred zufrieden und setzte sich auf Georges Bett.

Später beim Abendessen saß die ganze Familie bei Tisch und Arthur Weasley erzählte seinen Kindern von dem Rohrbruch und dass jetzt eine harte Zeit auf die Familie zukommen würde. ,,Ich sehe nicht ein Dad, das wir wegen einem blöden Rohrbruch unseren Famlilenurlaub sausen lassen müssen." ,,Ron, du wirst deinem Vater, nicht wiedersprechen, wir sind nun mal nicht die reichste Famile." ,,Ich verstehe dich sehr gut Dad, dann müssen wir auch mal auf etwas verzichten, auch wenn es uns nicht gefällt." ,,Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis, Percy"Nach dem Essen spielten Fred, George und Ron noch ein Brettspiel im Wohnzimmer. Als Ron das Spiel wieder verlor regte er sich so auf, dass er das Spielbrett umwarf und wütend in sein Zimmer rannte. ,,Was hat denn den dein Bruder heute schon wieder Fred?" ,,Dass ist auch zufällig dein Bruder George." grinste Fred. ,,Sorry, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck gerade, du hättest dich sehen sollen." ,,Na warte", rief Fred, George sprang sofort auf und lief Fred weg. Die beiden kamen schließlich in George Zimmer an. ,,Ich kitzle dich ab" ,,du willlst mir doch nicht drohen Bruderherz, ich warne dich." Fred hörte nicht auf Georges Worte und trieb ihn immer mehr in die Ecke, bis er sich schließlich vor ihm aufbaute und anfing ihn abzukitzeln. Dass ließ sich George natürlich nicht gefallen, er stiess seinen Bruder auf das Bett und begann auch ihn abzukitzeln. Fred lachte wie verrückt und hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren, da sich George auf ihn gesezt hatte. Pötzlich verstummte er, da ihm George eindringlich in die Augen sah." ,,Was machst du da?" flüsterte Fred. ,,Du siehst einfach so verdammt süss aus, wie du hier liegst." George strich ihm ganz vorsichtig ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann näherte er sich Freds Gesicht, der jetzt nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. ,,Wir dürfen dass nicht tun George, wir sind Brüder." ,,Aber ich kann nicht anders, ich will dich so gerne küssen." Fred glaubte verückt zu werden als ihm George noch näher kam, als er es jetzt schon war.

* * *

Na ja fürn ersten Teil ein bisschen wenig, vielleicht gefällts ja einem trotzdem und gibt mir ein review :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für eure Reviews, das hat mir wieder Mut gemacht weiter zuschreiben. Ich hatte schon die Hoffnung verloren und dachte nicht, dass ich überhaupt ein Review bekomme. Aber ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Jungs, ich hab eure Hosen gebügelt." Eine fröhliche Molly Weasley stand vor Georges Zimmer und klopfte an. ,,George"? flüsterte Fred,,was", flüsterte George, der immer nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von Freds Gesicht entfernt war. ,,Mum wird gleich reinkommen."

,,Oh mein Gott." George sprang sofort vom Bett auf. ,,Los steh auf oder willst du dass sie uns hier so sieht.",,Ja das wär wirklich komisch."

Es vergingen keine zwei Sekunden und Molly stand in der Tür. ,,Hier sind deine Hosen Fred, und wehe du vergisst nochmal deineTaschentücher in den Taschen und deine Hosen George leg ich dir hier auf den Stuhl, die kannst du dann einsortieren.

Die beiden atmeten auf, als ihre Mutter wieder aus dem Zimmer war.

Sie beschlossen erstmal ihre Hosen zusammenzulegen. Sie schworen sich diesen Vorfall zu vergessen, sie hatten sich wohl nur in etwas verrannt. Auch kam ihnen diese plötzliche Leidenschaft füreinander komisch vor. Lieber wollten sie sich ablenken und etwas mit ihrem kleinen Bruder unternehmen.

Am Nachmittag machten sie sich mit Ron nach Hogsmede auf um ihn für sein neues Schuljahr einzukleiden. Sie streiften durch die halbe Stadt, als sie an einem Laden vorbeikamen der Ron sichtlich gefiehl. ,,Boah, den Mantel möcht ich haben", quitschete ein aufgeregter Ron, als sie an einem buntgeschmückten Schaufenster vorbeikamen.

,,Hast du schon mal auf das Preisschild geschaut", erinnerte ihn George. ,,Ja ich weiß dass wir so wenig Geld haben, aber manchmal möchte ich auch die neusten Sachen haben."

Ron fing an zu heulen und rannte ihn die nächste Gasse. ,,Ron jetzt warte doch."

Die beiden Zwillinge rannten ihrem Bruder hinterher, aber sie hatten keinen Chance, Ron musste sich in irgendeiner der vielen Gassen versteckt haben. ,,Oh nein, Fred, wir haben unseren Bruder verloren, Mum wird uns killen."

,,Jetzt mach dir doch keine Sorgen, der findet auch allein nach Haus, wir sind doch den Weg schon zehntausendmal mit ihm gelaufen." ,,Du hast ja Recht Bruder, ich glaube wir warten noch zehn Minuten und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg."

Zuhause angekommen ergab sich ein unschönes Bild. Molly Weasly stand heulend in der Küche und schälte Kartoffeln. ,,Zuerst haben wir diesen Rohrbruch, dann kommt Ronnie nicht nach Nachhause, und dann ist meine Sauce auch noch zu salzig."

,,Mum, jetzt hör doch auf zu weinen, wir können doch nichts dafür das Ron weggelaufen ist"

,,Ja", fügte Fred dazu ,,der wird schon wieder auftauchen, der ist schlau." ,, wie konntet ihr euren Bruder nur alleinelassen, er ist doch noch ein Kind, wer weiss was sich da für Leute rumtreiben. ,,Mum, Ron ist kein kleines Kind mehr, er ist immerhin schon 13.",,Mit euch bin ich für heut fertig, ihr geht sofort ins Bett."

Ohne Wiederworte verließen die Zwillinge die Küche. ,,Oh mann wo Ron jetzt bloß steckt?

,,Ja, das frage ich mich auch George und ich mache mir große Sorgen.", antwortete Fred während er sich sein Hemd auszog.

Dabei bemerkte er nicht wie George zu ihm schielte und seine Sommersprossen auf seinem Rücken zählte.

Um Viertel vor Zehn lagen die beiden schon im Bett. ,,George, bist du noch wach." flüsterte Fred. ,,Ich muss immer an Ron denken, ich kann das Geschehene heute einfach nicht vergessen, kann ich vielleicht zu dir ins Bett.",,Ja komm her."

Fred schlüpfte in Georges Bett und kuschelte sich eng an seinem Bruder. Er wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein in dieser schweren Zeit des Nichtwissens und Bangen um seinen Bruder. George genoss sichtlich die Nähe seines Bruders, er schlang seine Arme um Freds Nacken und spielte mit seinen Haaren. Aber auch Fred blieb blieb es nicht unbemerkt, wie er so da lag seine Arme um Georges Hüften, vergaß er schnell seine Angst um Ron. Wie schön es doch war in Georges Armen zu liegen, dachte er, er genoss Georges Spielerreinen. Er fühlte sich zum erstenmal sit langem wieder geborgen. Glücklich und zufrieden schlummerte er ein.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ich weiß es war mal wieder nicht so viel, aber nächstes mal wirds besser :-)


	3. Chapter 3

So nach , langer Zeit hab ich mir gedacht mal wieder weiter zu schreiben.

Hab mir eure Ratschläge ein wenig zu Herzen genommen und versuche es diesmal besser zu machen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Fred neben einem klammernden George auf .

,,Oh Mann, wenn dass hier einer sehen würde", murmelte Fred und befreite sich aus Georges Umklammerung. ,, Wie spät ist es?, ist schon Morgen?".

,, Ja George , es ist mittlerweile halb neun und wir sollten uns langsam fürs Frühstück fertig machen."

Fred begann sich mal wieder vor seinem Bruder anzuziehen und George genoss reglich dieses Schauspiel. Als sich beide fertig gemacht hatten stürmten sie in die Küche.

,,Oh mein Gott Ron ist ja wieder da", die beiden Brüder staunten nicht schlecht , als sie ihren kleinen Bruder mampfend am Küchentisch sahen.

,,Ja, euer Dad war ihn gestern nachts noch in Hogsmede suchen." Molly war sichtlich erleichtert über Rons Heimkehr, aber dafür noch umso mehr verärgert über die Zwillinge.

,,Ihr habt mich einfach alleingelassen, ihr blöden Brüder."

,,Momentmal Ron", warf George ein,,du bist doch einfach so abgehauen ohne deinen blöden Brüder etwas zu sagen."

,,Stimmt gar nicht, ihr habt doch nicht mal nach mir gesucht."

,,Aufhören, Kinder", Arthur Weasly, das Oberhaupt der Familie, kam vom morgendlichen Joggen daheim.

,,Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass ich gestern nachts noch nach meinem Sohn suchen musste, nur weil meine beiden Söhne es nicht fertig bringen auf ihren kleinen Bruder aufzupassen, dass kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein.

,,Dad, wir haben aber nach Ron gesucht."

,,So Schluß jetzt Jungs, ihr bekommt jetzt eine Woche Hausarrest."

,,Das kannst du doch nicht machen Dad." rief Fred

,,Das ist mir scheißegal, ihr werdet ein Woche lang nicht das Haus verlassen und euch nur in eurem Zimmer aufhalten."

,,Arthur, das geht doch nicht, die armen Kinder."

,,Molly es reicht mir, die Jungs müssen auch mal bestraft werden, wir können nicht immer so nachgeben. So Fred und George nehmt euer Frühstück und dann ab in euer Zimmer."

,,Okay Dad", traurig stapften die beiden Zwillinge mit ihrem Frühstück in der Hand nach oben.

,,Das kann er doch nicht machen George, er kann uns doch nicht einfach so Hausarrest geben."

,,Ja Fred , ich verstehe es auch nicht, sagte George, während er sich aufs Bett lehnte.

,, Also ich lasse mich nicht so abstellen, sagte Fred wütend und schmiss seinen Pullover vom Stuhl.

,,Ach seh es doch von der anderen Seite, dann können wir wenigstens noch ein paar Ideen für unsere Scherzartikel sammeln."

Irgendwann klopfte Percy an die Tür. ,,Hey ihr beiden , ich wollt nur sagen, wir fahren jetzt alle einkaufen…."

,,Ja Perce", rief Fred durch die Tür.

,,Cool, dann können wir ja jetzt auch das Zimmer verlassen."

,,ja George,

Die Zwillinge warteten , bis der Rest der Familie verschwunden war und öffneten dann die Zimmertür.

,,Los Fred, sie sind weg."

Fred und George machten es sich auf der großen Couch gemütlich, während sie neue Streiche aushegten. Sie liebten einfach das Verbotene, sie liebten es auf der Couch zu sitzen und sich stunden- lang über ne Scherzartikel den kopf zu raufen.

,,So und wenn wir dass fertig haben, müssen wir uns nochmal um eine verbesserte Version des Schleimkauz kümmern." sagte George, während er sich dabei durch seine langen roten Haare fuhr.

,,Fred, fand diesen Anblick einfach atemberaubend, was er natürlich niemals zugeben würde. Viel lieber genoss er es seinen Bruder heimlich zu beobachten. Ganz in Träumen versunken gab er sich dieser Fantasie hin.

,,Ja und die Schneckenschleimdrops, die müssten nochmal bearbeitet werden oder was meinst du? George sah zu seinem Zwilling herüber.

,,Fred, Fred???"

,,….Ähhh………….ja", Fred schreckte bei Georges Worten auf.

,,Hast du mir zugehört"? fragte George besorgt und sah Fred dabei in die Augen.

,,Ja, aber könntest du es mir vielleicht nochmal vorlesen."

,,Na klar, komm her und setzt dich zu mir", George rutschte ein wenig und Fred kuschelte sich heimlich an seinen Bruder. Der darauf ein wenig zu grinsen anfing, aber er lies ihn gewähren, da es auch ihn nicht missfiel. Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten saßen sie so da, George hatte schon lange aufgehört zu lesen sondern genoss die Wärme die von Freds Körper ausging.

,,Es könnte immer so sein." Fred strich sanft über die Handinnenflächen seines Bruders.

,,Ich weiß", George, er flüsterte sehr leise, er hatte Angst dass sie jemand hören könnte.

,,Aber es geht nicht George." Fred sprang auf und ging Richtung Zimmer.

Sein Bruder George blieb starr, sitzen und schaute ins Leere.

,,warum ich, warum werde ich für die Liebe zu meinem Bruder so bestraft, ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass er mir so viel bedeutet.

Bald liefen ihm Tränen übers ganze Gesicht und er griff nach einer alten Porzellan Eule die er zu Boden warf.

Am Abend saß die Familie mal wieder beim Abendessen zusammen, Molly hatte Kürbisauflauf gemacht. Dementsprechend war auch die Stimmung zwischen Fred und George sehr angespannt.

Sie saßen das ganze Abendessen lang stillschweigend nebeneinander.

,,Also Jungs , was ist denn mit euch los", fragte eine völlig erstaunte Molly die ihre Kinder gar nicht so kannte.

Auch Percy und Ginny fiel auf, dass mit den beiden etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

,,Ich glaube sie sind traurig weil sie Hausarrest haben." Ron mischte sich mal wieder in die Unterhaltung ein, wie er es fast jedes Mal tat.

,,Schluck erstmal runter Ron bevor du etwas sagst."

,,Ja, Dad tut mir leid." Beleidigt stocherte Ron in seinem Auflauf herum.

,,Es ist alles in Ordnung Dad, wir sind nur ein wenig müde ." George versuchte in leichtes Grinsen vorzutäuschen dass ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel.

,,Es ist ja auch schon spät, ich würde vorschlagen ihr geht nach dem Essen sofort schlafen."

,,Ja Dad", George machte sich schon auf den Weg ins Zimmer, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen neben Fred zu sitzen, nachdem was alles passiert war.

Fred starrte traurig in seine Richtung, währen d er seinen Teller leerte.

Percy war währendessen in eine heftige Diskussion mit seinem Vater verwickelt.

,,Dad, wir müssen den Wasserschaden noch unbedingt dieses Jahr noch beheben, sonst kriegen wir keine Zuschläge vom Ministerium.

,,Ja ich weiss nicht, wie wir das machen sollen Percy , das Geld reicht einfach, ich glaube wir müssen noch bis nächstes Jahr warten."

Fred schreckte auf, als er das hörte, zu einem freute er sich ja noch länger mit seinem Bruder zusammen zu wohnen, aber andererseits würde es für beide nach diesem Tag schwieriger werden.

Als sie das Essen beendet hatten, saß en Percy und Fred noch beisammen und unterhielten sich über die Familienprobleme.

,,Also ich kann dass echt nicht mehr mit ansehen, aber im Ministerium verdiene ich einfach nicht genug Geld."

,,schon gut Perce, du bist wenigstens der einzigste der zur Familie noch was beisteuert." Fred erhob sich und wollte gerade ins ein Zimmer hochgehen, als ihn Percy am Ärmel festhielt.

,,Percy, hör auf ich bin wirklich müde."

,,Du darfst erst gehen wenn du mir erzählst, was du mit unserem Bruder gemacht hast."

,,Keine Ahnung was mit George ist, ich weiss es echt nicht."

,,Spiel hier nicht den Dummen, Percy verstärkte seinen Griff. ,, ich sehe doch dass da was nicht stimmt."

,,Jetzt lass endlich los." George riss sich aus Percys Griff.

,,Was isn mit dem Los." Fragte Ron, der gerade dazu gestoßen war.

,,Halt die Klappe Ron." Percy war innerlich wutgeladen, er schwor sich das Geheimnis ans Licht zu bringen koste es was es wolle.

* * *

Ich freue mich auf reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

George schreckte auf, er hatte schlecht geträumt es ging mal wieder wie so oft die Woche um Fred. Er schaute zu Freds Bett, sie hatten jetzt schon eine Woche nicht mehr im selben Bett geschlafen. Er drehte sich auf dem Gästebett herum, er hatte schon seit Tagen fürchterliche Rückenschmerzen.

Oh Man ich kann das nicht mehr" flüsterte George in die Nacht. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach seinem Bruder, nach seiner Nähe und nach seiner Wärme. Oh Gott er konnte einfach nicht mehr ohne ihn.

,,Fred, Fred" George begann zu flüstern ,,bist du wach"?

,,Waaaaassss" Fred drehte sich in seinem Ein Mann Bett um

,,Fred" begann George weiter ,,Kann ich zu dir ins Bett"?

,,Wir dürfen das nicht mehr" zischte Fred und drehte sich wieder um.

,,Es wird auch nichts passieren, ich lege mich auch ganz rechts ans Bettende."

,,Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nur ein einen Personen Bett ist."

,,Bitte Fred, das Gästebett ist so unbequem." George jammerte regelrecht seinen Bruder an.

,,Du hast es echt nicht verstanden George, es geht nicht und jetzt schlaf wieder ein."

Fred konnte seinem Bruder eigentlich keine bitten abschlagen, aber das jetzt ging zu weit. Er konnte es nicht, er war der älteste von beiden, zumindestens medizinisch gesehen und wenn er schon nicht von beiden die Fassung behielt wer dann?

Nach einigen Minuten fing George wieder zu wimmern an ,,Fred, Fred, bitte"

Fred war kurz vorm einschlafen und grummelte nur leise ein ,,ich habe nein gesagt" vor sich vor.

Das ließ sich George nicht mehr länger gefallen, er stand aud begab sich zu Freds Bett und zog an Freds Decke. Zuerst ein wenig, dann aber immer stärker. Fred registrierte langsam was sein Bruder vor hatte und ließ sich das nicht gefallen. Er fing ebenfalls kräftig an seiner eigenen Decke zu ziehen.

,,Lass das George, das ist meine Decke, hör auf damit."

Erst wenn ich zu dir ins Bett darf."

Ein paar Minuten ging das Drama so weiter, keiner der beiden konnte die Decke für sich gewinnen

Die beiden atmeten schwer und waren auch schon durchgeschwitzt ,,Jetzt gib endlich auf Bruder, ich bin sowie so stärker." Flüsterte Fred laut ins dunkle

Fred konnte endlich ein größeres Stück der Decke erwischen, und nahm noch mal seine ganze Kraft zusammen.

Er zog die Decke zu sich, aber nicht nur die Decke sondern auch seinen Bruder, der sich immer noch an ihr festhielt. Was er nicht geplant hatte, war das George jetzt zur Hälfte auf ihm lag.

Fred war geschockt, seine Bruder hatte es doch trotz Verbot in sein Bett geschafft.

George keuchte, er war schwer außer Atem, er rührte sich langsam auf

,,hey, alles *keuch* klar bei dir?"

,,Ehmm, *keuch* ja."

Fred war verloren, verloren in den Augen seines Bruders, er war schwer am atmen und seine Haare waren verwuschelte und so konnte er nicht anders als seinen Bruder in die Arme zu nehmen und sich mit ihm in sein Bett zu legen

Die beiden lagen eng umschlungen in Freds kleinem Bett und atmeten noch ein wenig schwer.

George legte seinen Kopf auf Freds Brust, langsam normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag wieder und er konnte sein schweres atmen beruhigen.

Fred lag noch lange wach, er spürte Georges weiches Haar auf seiner Brust, sowie seinen beständigen Atem.

,,Ach was solls, ich komm einfach nicht dagegen an." Er streichelte George noch mal durchs Haar, bis auch er ins Traumland eintrat.

Der nächste Morgen am Frühstück lief wieder gewöhnlich wie jeden Morgen, Percy war in eine heftige Diskussion mit seinem Vater verwickelt, Molly machte Spiegeleier und Ron und Ginny hauten mächtig beim Frühstück zu.

Fred und George saßen nebeneinander und würdigten sich keines Blickes, stillschwiegend stocherten sie in ihrem Haferbreich herum.

,,Aber wenn das Ministerium doch nicht zustimmt, Dad."

,,Percy jetzt mach dir doch keine Sorgen um deine Abschlussprüfung das wird schon" Percys gequatsche ging dem Oberhaupt langsam auf den Geist.

,,Und was habt ihr heut beide so vor." Fragte Percy die Zwillinge

,,Ehm," George schreckte auf, er zog seine Hand von Freds Oberschenkel, die schon ein Weilchen versteckt unterm Tisch dort lag.

,,Wir machen heut Picknick," mischte sich sein Bruder ein.

,,Ach, Picknick, so, so, na wenigstens ihr könnt die Ferien genießen." Percy wandte sich wieder seinem Tagespropheten zu.

,,Ach wenn ihr, schon da seit, dann könntet ihr mir doch ein paar frisch gepflügte Sonnenblumen mitbringen"

,,Okay Mum, machen wir, aber wir müssen dann auch mal, wir müssen noch den Korb packen." Fred zog George an der Hand und verließ mit ihm die Küche.

Fred und George waren irgendwie anders als der Rest der Weasleys, sie waren irgendwie immer zusammen, sie machten fast allles zusammen. Während die Familie auch noch außerhalb aktiv waren, waren die beiden lieber unter sich und genossen deren gegenseitige Gesellschaft.

Arthur war dass schon oft aufgefallen und auch seiner Frau Molly entging es nicht. Doch sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass das mit Zwillingen einfach so ist und das dort eben eine sehr starke Bindung herrscht.

,,Endlich, ungestört,"

,,ja da hast du Recht." Fred rollte die blaue Picknickdecke aus und die beiden machten es sich auf der Wiese gemütlich.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten machten sie sich auf, zur nahliegende Wiese und flügten ein paar Sonnenblumen. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel, doch die beiden hatten Spaß beim pflücken.

,,So fertig, kommst du George."

,,Ja Fred" Fred legte sich auf den Bauch auf die Picknickdecke, George kam ein paar Sekunden später und legte sich auf seinen Bruder.

,,George, oh gott George, ich…" Fred konnte Georges volles Gewicht auf seinem eigenen Körper spüren und dazu noch Georges schnell hämmernden Herzschlag, es war einfach zu überwältigend.

,,Fred, shhh, sag jetzt nichts, ich möchte dich spüren, einfach nur Spüren." Georges Stimme verlangsamte sich langsam und sein Kopf sank auf Freds Schulter, er schien langsam ein zuschlafen.

,,Oh gott, George, ich schaff es einfach nicht, nein zu sagen."

Percy durchwühlte unterdessen im Zimmer der Zwillinge herum, er wusste nicht nach was er suchte, aber er musste die Zeit nutzen.

,,Ach, da ist ja was schönes." Stiess er fröhlich hervor


End file.
